Bittersweet Watermelon
by Rui Amano
Summary: Sasuke said "Follow me!" But Karin turned her back to look for a certain shark boy. Rated: T for language, Pairings: SuiKa
1. Chapter 1

**~Bittersweet Watermelon~**

**Chapter 1**

"Wait! Juugo and Suigetsu are still there. We cannot leave them!" Karin said to Sasuke as she tried to gain on the pace of thier appointed leader.

"There's no time! We should leave them. Follow me!" He answered back without even looking.

_So this was the second time he had done this. _She thought. If this wasn't their situation now, she would follow him and she could care less but with injured team mates behind, she's having a second thought. She likes Sasuke but everytime he goes like this, sometimes even she doubts her 'love' for him. What kind of person will leave a team mate behind? Well, someone like the Uchiha. He even turned his back on his friends so what made her think Sasuke would care for them. Her thoughts were battling. She really likes the Uchiha but she knows that she isn't the same as him. She stopped and turned around.

"Where are you going?" The raven haired boy sarcastically asked her as he noticed she suddenly turned back.

"Just wait a moment, Sasuke. I'll just go get them!" She said hoping that he would listen to her. But she knew what his answer would be anyway.

_"Idiot!"_ He thought to himself. "Fine! Do what you want!" Then he walked straight ahead leaving them all behind.

Karin eyed him in the corner of her eyes while she searched for Suigetsu and Juugo. She felt bad being dumped by him again but she was used to it anyway. She cursed her way towards those imbecile team mates of her. She would just look for Sasuke through his chakra but for now, she needed to find that annoying shark boy and that psychotic monster in the rubbles. She stopped as she arrived in the chaotic place and began sensing the two, until she found one...Juugo. She immediately went to him and found that he seemed fine.

"Juugo...are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah! But Suigetsu..." the gentle guy said leaving Karin to wonder. And she couldn't explain but for some reason, she felt worried.

"So what happened to that asshole?" She asked.

"He was hit by the explosion. I don't know where he got thrown but he must have been hurt." He explained as he shook his head. "I hope it wasn't too serious!"

Karin couldn't understand but somehow she felt irritated hearing that news. She should be happy knowing Suigetsu could have been dead by now but that same thought also made her feel a little edgy.

"Oh...c'mon Juugo! Don't worry about him! It will be really nice if that ugly jerk is dead already!" She exclaimed. But Juugo could notice the bitterness in her eyes.

"Ah, Karin..." he said as the girl gave him an irritated look.

"What?" She asked crossly.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"Oh, yeah...he went that way. It's better if you run after him now. I'll go look if there's still something left of that jerk!" She said pointing to Sasuke's direction and running to the other side to look for Suigetsu. Juugo was quite surprised with this. Karin choose to look for Suigetsu instead of running after Sasuke herself. _Well, that's new_. He thought. So that look on her face, really do mean something.

* * *

**A/N:** Another SuiKa fic for all of you! Hope you liked it XD!!! Next chapter will be posted soon...I hope?! o_0...

~Rui


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Karin looked around in the pathetic place. She tried to sense Suigetsu's chakra. _Damn! Not even the slightest! What could have happened to him? _She thought and then realized something. _Shit that guy! Why am I even worried?! _She continued to look for him in the mess, until she reached a place where she felt a faint chakra. She moved a little closer but she couldn't find anything.

Then she shouts. "Hey, you shark boy...if you could hear me, answer back?!"

Silence…there's nothing but silence.

_Damn you Suigetsu! _She was really starting to get worried.

"Hey, Suigetsu! Are you still alive?" Again she tried but it was in vain. All she heard was the gust of wind. Now, not only that she is piss, somehow she wants to panick.

"You jerk!!! I knew you were here somewhere! But if you don't answer me back this instant, I'm leaving!!!" She yelled trying one last time. She lingered for a while and still nothing. Then as she turned back, someone answered.

"Oi, bitch I'm just here." At last, it was that familiar ugly voice. It was him.

"_Baka!_ So you're still alive, eh?! I'm having a hard time locating you, asshole!!!" She said quite relieved, unsure to where his location was.

"Of course! I don't die that easily! Although, I might now, because some heavy pig is standing on top of me!" He said as he struggled. Karin looked down and saw the jelly-liked form of Suigetsu. And she was standing on top of him. She got conscious when Suigetsu looked up to her. She jumped back.

"What are you doing here?" Suigetsu asked her, struggling to solidify himself.

"I was just checking out if you really were dead! But sadly, you disappoint me!" She answered sarcastically.

Suigetsu seemed not to have the energy to answer back. He failed to transform. He continued to become more liquid, like he was melting. Karin realized that Suigetsu was in an unstable form. If this continues, Suigetsu would melt and he would fill in the gaps of the rubbles and would be lost in it. She freaked out.

_Shi* this is bad! _She thought and she immediately pulled up her right sleeve. She bent down and placed her scarred arm in front of Suigetsu's mouth.

"Bite!" She commanded.

"~Wh~a~..." still struggling.

She wanted to whack him to death for being so stupid. "I said bite now, you moron!!!"

Then Suigetsu, sink his teeth into her flesh.

She bit her lips to stop the sound of agony that wanted to come out from it.

Karin endured while Suigetsu recovered some chakra and avoided being totally liquid. Karin doesn't have much chakra left by that time. But whatever Suigetsu got from her, it was enough for him to at least solidify himself. He released her skin, blood was dripping from the bite. Karin weakly pulled down her sleeve to hide the mark along with her other scars. She slowly got up. Suigetsu also got up at the same time but then...Karin collapsed.

* * *

**A/N: **Geez, sorry for the wait. This has been the long awaited chapter 2 of this fic. Whew! Actually I was planning to delete this story eversince but I just couldn't find the time. Until it gained readers and favs and alerts and well...reviews. So I kinda feel guilty not to continue especially when I have the second chapter ready for so long. So here it is. I just hope it wouldn't take me too long to update for the third chap. I'm really sorry for the wait guys! ^_^

If you find any corrections, I will be glad if you can tell it to me. Thanks all! XD

~Rui XD


End file.
